The Songbird
by RasberryMelonBodyButter
Summary: People are not always what they seem. You may think you know someone, until they are met with a ghost from their past. Relationships are hard to form when you're a Shinobi. GaaraxOC NarutoxOC onesided love, manipulation, torture and sexual situations
1. Chapter 01

**THIS IS NOT A _SASUKE-AS-A-GIRL_ STORY. STOP ASKING **

Hello dear people. Mmm, this isn't one of my first fic on FanFiction, my other was a Harry Potter fan fiction, but I deleted it because of how poorly it was written, besides I lost interest in this story.

Other than that, this is my first Naruto fiction ever written, and I wrote it about a year ago, so the chapters can only get better, right?

Traditionally, I'm a slash writer, but Kei is one of my favorite characters that I made, because she's such a bitch... and I'm a bitch so it matches. There are additional notes at the bottom that I ask you to read as well.

* * *

Chapter One 

"A song bird?" he suddenly looked flushed, his face red with flowing blood and his lip stuck out like a child's, "I'm suppose to protect some frou frou song bird? What the hell does she do? Sit around and look perfect?" his voice was hoarse as ever, words spoken quickly while his hands fidgeted with his hair.

"Yes, that is what she was taught to do."

"With all those robes, she wont be able to walk." He commented dryly and suddenly the woman before him flushed the same color as he did, her lips drawing into a tight frown that could make any man quake in his boots. "Besides, she'll probably whine the whole way." He added, crossing his arms over his chest and standing rigidly. His lip jutted out even more, and suddenly he looked twelve years old again.

"Naruto." Tsunade warned, her tone dropping dramatically. "She is a respected Geisha."

"Which means she can't do anything but sit around and look pretty, Tsunade-baachan!" he stated stubbornly. Her eyes narrowed suddenly and she tapped her table with her finger.

"No, which means she can sing, dance and serve tea."

"Because serving tea is so difficult." He muttered through clenched teeth until jumping when Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, almost cracking it in half.

"Serving tea was considered an art."

"But she's certainly no ninja."

"No, she has not received any training. That is why your mission is to protect her while escorting her to Suna for the festival of Sand."

"Suna? Where Sabuku no Gaara is?" Naruto almost choked for a moment. He was never afraid of the redhead, in fact, they had grown fond of each other, friends.

"Yes. Now stand up strait, damnit, and quit complaining!" she finally yelled and pointed toward the door. "Hnn," was all she got out of him before he dramatically slouched and walked out of the door, dragging his feet. He suddenly felt himself run into something soft, fragile, knocking heads with someone. A soft sound escaped from the person he ran into and he was greeted with a pale face, paler than Sasuke's ever had been.

"Goman nasai." Naruto muttered dully, staring down at the little song bird that he was to take to Suna. It was a D-rank mission, she just needed to be shown the way. Easy enough…

She gave him a quizzical looking, as though he hadn't fazed her in the least. The metal of his 'forehead protector' hadn't even made a red mark appear on her impossibly white skin. He knew that the normally painted their faces, but she wasn't wearing any make-up. She was certainly not flawless, he could see a small birthmark on her left cheek, right next to her ear. It was small, barely noticeable.

Eyes were black, dark, no, they weren't black, they were blue. She had dark blue eyes that caught the light when she blinked slightly, flashing them into clear water blue, like Naruto's. She looked bored suddenly as she raised a slender eyebrow, lips drawing into a pout.

Kei.

Kei had sleek eyes that held a look of impassiveness in them. Naruto didn't understand how a songbird could be cruel, but he didn't say anything. She stepped aside rather respectfully for him, long black hair falling over her shoulders in a definite bow. She was wearing a Yukata, he had never seen a woman wear a yukata. Shaking his head, he gripped her upper arm and pulled her along with him.

Her silence was unnerving, part of him wanted to start a conversation with her, while most of him kept yelling at him to shut his trap. He doubted she would be very interesting anyway. The two passed Kiba, the dog-boy leaning back to get a better look at the girl, letting out a low whistle when he saw her face. His clawed hand reached out and gripped Naruto's wrist, pulling the blonde back, the second that Naruto was pulled, kei stopped and waited patiently, not moving from her spot.

"Oi, Naruto, who's the girl?" he asked, keeping his voice low, but she could still hear it, she was a musician, she hardly ever missed any sound.

"Some songbird I have to take to Suna." He answered drawly and kiba gave a wolfish grin. "She's odd looking."

"Kiba…" he warned, his eyes set in a cold glare. Kiba glanced at her again; he couldn't see the shape of her body in the loose robe. "What? She is, her eyes are empty, what kind of person has empty eyes…"

The both glanced to where she was, she was staring at them rudely now, her lips set into a tight frown, eyelashes curling slightly as her half-lidded eyes looked completely emotionless.

"Reminds me of Sasuke." At those words, Naruto tightened.

Naruto hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of Kei since Kiba pointed out how much she looked like Sasuke. She looked as though she didn't notice his stares and walked along side with him. Naruto was expecting her to fatigue quickly and have to carry her on his back, but it didn't happen. Kei stared forward, and kept about two steps behind Naruto, respectful distance. They had left Konoha just after she gathered up all of her things from the inn that she had been staying at. For a girl, she didn't bring much along.

'She's defiantly not like sasuke.' He continuously told himself, crossing his arms over his chest. As if on cue, Kei stepped up next to Naruto and put a hand on his upper arm, glancing up at him for a moment before letting her pale hand fall again. He knew it was suppose to be comforting since anyone could sense his unease. He missed Sasuke. And now that Kei was there, it seemed as though the Hokage was rubbing it in his face that he couldn't bring Sasuke back.

"For a song bird, you're awfully quiet." He commented dryly and she, once again, didn't answer, she didn't even seem to look as though she acknowledged his words, in some respects she didn't. Naruto was staring at her for a moment, his eyes wandering over the way her chin curved; she had the same chin as sasuke, interesting. Then to her neck before he stopped walking. Her yukata slipped off one of her shoulders and he saw it. A curse seal.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and noticed she stopped, not looking back but just stopped, waiting for him to catch up again. "K-kei? What's that." He asked, touching the place on her neck and she flinched away, her silence was starting to bother him. She almost looked sad, horridly sad. In fact, she always did. Naruto almost frowned, himself. Maybe she just didn't hear him? "What's that?" he asked again and she shrugged her shoulders, pulling up the robe and crossing her arms over her chest.

---

"Naruto." He tensed, goddamn, she even sound like sasuke, though had a more feminine ring to it. Her voice trickled from her lips as though it was completely effortless to string together syllables in a way that every simple phrase could be a song. Calming, that was the only word for it. "They're going to come." She muttered simply and he tilted his head slightly, he wanted to ask 'who' but didn't want to press his luck with that. She smiled slightly; he had never really seen sasuke smile, so he couldn't compare it to her. But, simply, Kei's smile scared him.

"But it's okay, because you'll protect me." Who the fuck was she talking about? Naruto stretched out over his bedroll and buried his face in his arms; she sat erect by the fire, her hands twisted in her robes as she glanced around the trees. She didn't even know who 'they' were. She had just heard something, and tensed, straining her sensitive ears.

By morning, no one came so she passed her thoughts aside. She was just being paranoid, besides…. No one ever touched her. She had been told that there was something completely forbidding about her. Kei glanced at Naruto once and he drank in her appearance. Kei was actually rather tall, just as tall as he was at least, long legs. Ice cold eyes that literally sent shivers up his spine. Her lips were full, gently curved into a frown almost all the time. Her smiles were fake.

She had strait black hair that tumbled over her shoulders to her hips, gently tied back with a ribbon, pulling it out of her face. Naruto confirmed that she looked so completely forlorn that he wanted to weep for her.

"Your light is gone." She said slowly, smooth water again, rippling from the small vibrations in her throat. "What happened, Uzimaki Naruto." It wasn't a question, she demanded to know. Almost everyone knew Naruto as a hyperactive ninja who held so much confidence in himself that he never failed. Especially her.

"I don't understand what you mean." He said shortly, frowning. Iruka-sensei had told him the same thing. In fact, he could remember it clearing when he did tell him. It had torn him up in side to hear his sensei tell him that he thought that Naruto was better off dead than to walk around with no point. He didn't even seem keen on becoming Hokage anymore.

Shaking his head, he put his hand out for her to take, and she didn't move, didn't reach to grab it in the least. Instead, she leaned forward, pulling his leg toward her and yanking a Kunai from his pouch, glaring down at it, standing up herself. "oi, oi, what are you doing with that?" he asked, reaching forward as if to grab it from her and she sent him a cold glare. "Stay out of it, Dobe." She muttered.

He fell back onto his rump and put a hand over his face. She had to be sasuke reincarnated. He felt something sting his eyes, no, he hadn't cried since Sasuke left. He wouldn't again.

A loud thump drew him out of his stupor. He opened one eye to see Kei sitting in front of him, she wasn't holding a Kunai anymore. He glanced around their makeshift campsite and saw a man face down. "You didn't sense it." She muttered, pursing her lips. What kind of ninja was assigned to her? Even she was 'skilled' enough to throw a Kunai blindly and lodge it into her target, rather stupid target for so easily being hit, but still.

Now that she was talking, he wished she hadn't. Her voice sent sparks of electricity down his spine. He wanted to know what the curse seal was. Damn it.

The blonde hoisted himself up and walked lazily over to the man that had fallen, pulling at his shoulder and turning him over, now wasn't that a pretty sight? The small onyx knife was sunken into his forehead. His body was oddly mangled, then Naruto noticed it. There was a shattered, porcelain mask of a fox on the ground where his face was. ANBU. An assassin.

How had she managed to hit… an… ANBU?

"Kei, can you fight?" he asked suddenly and she shook her head, it wasn't right for women in her little town to know how to fight, it was like making fun of the men, that women were just as good as men… He glanced back at the ANBU member, and noticed that he had a wound in his stomach, that was why she could hit him, he was already about to die. He sighed slightly and shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked, not being able to contain himself as he looked up at Kei.

"Hai."

* * *

**Additional Notes**

I don't know everything about Geisha, I'll be completely honest. No, I have not shown my knowlage of them yet, but if you'd like to give me tips, feel free to e-mail me or to send them to me in a review.

Mmm this is just a short introduction, even though I wrote it a bazillion years ago I haven't edited it, I'll fix it up soon enough


	2. Chapter 02

Thanks for the Reviews.

* * *

Chapter Two

The rest of the trip, Naruto was continuously trying to get Kei to spill what she knew about sasuke, if she knew where he was, what he was doing, how he was doing, DAMN IT anything! Kei had slipped into being mute again, which was fine because they had just emerged from Konoha's forests and into the desert, her eyes squinted slightly and she put a hand over them before pulling a tweed umbrella from her bag and holding it over herself. Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest… that was why she was so damn pale, she never got any sun.

How anyone would want to shield themselves from the sun continuously was a mystery to him. He couldn't quite place the feeling that she invoked in him, it certainly wasn't a good one. He felt a chill when she looked his way, as if she was composed of ice herself. Eyes so piercingly indifferent that she seemed to lack a soul completely. He let out a breath, which sounded almost like a low whistle. She was so pale. So pale, it seemed impossible.

She was so pale.

…Like Gaara. How he could wear all those clothes in such heat, he had no idea. Naruto let out a breath. Kei stepped up behind him, silently requesting to be carried. Naruto groaned and lifted her easily onto his back; she leaned into him, her umbrella shading both of them, well that was nice. Truth was, Kei wasn't tired, she just didn't like the way the sand felt under her bare feet. She never wore shoes, she refused to. The one thing Kei would not do for someone else was to wear shoes, wear shoes and tell him or her her secrets. She held too many to understand, most of them weren't even a big deal, her secret could be 'I like sushi' and she would never tell.

He was surprised when he felt the hardness of metal beneath her clothes, but didn't say anything. They would be in Suna in a matter of hours. Then he could rest, drop her off, and go home to sleep in a bed. That sounded the best of ideas, if Naruto just dropped her off, than he would just be able to rest for a few days, get a better mission, and understand what exactly he was feeling. Fear, he had no doubt it was fear that was gripping his insides. If he went home right after dropping her off, he wouldn't have reoccurring thoughts of sasuke... Then he would be sane again. Then he would be able to-

"Damn it!" he cursed glaring back at Kei who was grinning slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck, she had flicked him; there had been a bug on his neck. Naruto glared forward and kicked himself up into a run, Kei pulled her umbrella shut and leaned in closer to him, nuzzling into his neck. It could be clouded into affection, but … it wasn't. The sun greatly hurt her eyes. His hair smelt like grass. It was a relaxing smell after the dryness of the desert got to her. Her hands gripped at Naruto's upper arms and made a small sound of content. She felt like a child, snuggling into a larger man's back and begging for this safety.

She didn't need it, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, key didn't need this protection. Maybe it was the false hope of getting someone to follow her through everything and never give up on her even if she did betray them. She loved betraying people more than anything. Some say that she was born because of a betrayal of lovers. The mother slept with another man, betraying her husband and making it seem as though it was his instead of this other man's. Kei closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, sagging on Naruto's back instead of sitting up like she had a stick positioned over her spine to keep her perfectly straight.

No one was perfect.

---

Another day of traveling and they reached Suna; the sun was going down and Kei slid from Naruto's back again, rearranging her robes. He glanced back at her and breathed a sigh when she smiled slightly and bowed to him. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun." She didn't sound like sasuke that time, more like Hinata. Her voice wasn't calm and smooth it suddenly sounded normal. The heat of the desert made her hands clench and unclench in her robes to wipe the sweat from them. The air was almost difficult to breathe, because of the lack of moisture in the air. She hadn't eaten in three days.

An eyebrow raised and she glanced at him, her smile fading slightly as Gaara started toward them, staring at Naruto. He didn't seem to notice Kei as he nodded his head in Naruto's direction. "Uzimaki, why are you here?" he asked suddenly and Naruto coughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn't the best greeting, but it would have to suffice. IT was hard to understand why Gaara refused to be friendly. Well, he didn't refuse, it just seemed to be a chore for him to be so. The static expression he always wore was a little unnerving.

"Eh, escorting a songbird to your village for your festival." Naruto answered pathetically, dropping his hand from the back of his neck and shifting uncomfortable. His feet kicked up sand and his shoes became covered with a soft layer of grains.

"Oh…" Gaara sounded confused, Temari must have arranged for it or… something. Gaara glanced at Kei and his eyebrows well if he had eyebrows creased. She stared up at him, drawing in a slow breath and falling forward into a bow to him, knowing him as Kazekage. It wasn't just a slight bow, she was on her knees with her face to the ground, she didn't want to look at him. Not…now.

"Why would she need an escort?" he asked, his eyes reverting back to Naruto, and the blonde shrugged slightly. He really didn't know. Maybe because she didn't know the way to Suna? All that he was told was that she needed to be protected when traveling through the Konoha Forests and the Desert of Suna

"Fujisaki Kei does not need an escort anywhere. She can take care of herself." He said simple and Naruto sucked in a sharp breath. Gaara knew who she was? "Ehh, um… why?" Naruto asked uncertainly and Kei glanced at him, still bowing toward the Kazekage. Her hands were planted firmly in the sand, fingers scratching away at the hardened ground beneath the loose layer.

"Because she can fight for herself." Gaara snapped, glancing down at Kei.

"No I can't." she mumbled and he sent a glare in her direction, Gaara's hand gripping her upper arm and yanking her up into a standing position again. She flushed slightly, the first time her skin wasn't as white as paper. Naruto glanced between Gaara and Kei, his arms crossing over his chest slightly, shaking his head uncertainly.

"Are you who I said you were?" he asked, his face hardened into a cold stare, arms crossed over his chest as he looked down on her. Ohh.. Kei looked like Gaara with her cold stare. Sounded like Hinata, acted like Sasuke. Interesting.

"Hai." She muttered under her breath, eyes flashing dangerously toward Gaara and her hands gripping her robes so they would not fall down her shoulders again. Her toes now curled into the powder like grains of sand as she stared at Gaara with her chin lowered slightly.

"Then you can fight."

"I can dance."

"You can fight."

"Eh, who wants dinner? I'm starving." Naruto asked, stepping between the two and they let out a sigh at the same time. He flashed them a Grin and put his hands on his hips defiantly

"I cannot fight, it is looked down upon in my village." She stated harshly, looking around Naruto at Gaara again.

"It's not looked down upon here." Gaara muttered under his breath and she laughed slightly. Naruto froze at that laugh. One could compare it to a gust of wind, light, low.

"This is not my village." She answered coldly, pushing Naruto aside with a force that he hadn't expected. He stared between both of them as she stepped up toward the redhead, it seemed as though all of her taught respect was gone. Kei looked like she would start to jab a finger into the Kazekage's chest at any given moment, ready to push him to the ground and stomp off like a stubborn child.

"You were born here." He answered and continued to stare down at her, they looked as though their bodies were up against each other, locked in a cold stare. Her lower lip puffed out slightly and her eyebrows creased, eyes narrowed even further. She looked furious.

"That has nothing to do with me." She retorted suddenly. Her voice was heavy, as if she had to strain to keep her tone steady.

"Everyone here knows how to fight."

"Except me. Why does it matter?" she asked, shrinking into herself again, stepping down and uncrossing her arms, tilting her chin slightly.

"It doesn't."

"Okay, so who wants to get dinner?" Naruto asked again, clapping his hands together and Kei glanced at him, looking startled that he was still there. She wasn't very hungry, even though she hadn't eaten in a few days, it wasn't even about …

"Hnn." Gaara rolled his eyes, and rolled his shoulders. Naruto took that as a yes.

The three of them walked in an extremely awkward silence. There was an unease between Gaara and Kei. Naruto, to put it simply, felt completely out of place. The two seemed as though they knew each other better than simple acquaintances should have. Kei didn't address Gaara by his name, but by Kazekage. Whenever the respectful term fell from her mouth, the redhead seemed to tense and threw a glare in her direction, which was mirrored. The sun had gone down, bringing the chill of the desert at night. The wind seemed to pick up as well, blowing around them harshly. All of them had to squint their eyes to keep sand from entering their vision and blinding them. Grains of sand in one's eyes were not pleasant.

She let out a breath and stepped closer to Naruto. The ended up at a small tea house, with walls surrounding it to keep the sand and wind out. Every shelter was closed off securely. Kei stepped within the building first, holding the door open for both of us. People's silence suddenly settled over the room as they set eyes on first Gaara, then Kei. They slowly resumed to eating as Kei pursed her lips and took a firm seat down at the closest table. Naruto sat beside her, and Gaara was across the table.

Naruto ordered some kind of Ramen for all of them. Kei made a noise in the back of her throat but she ate it anyway. The salt within it burned her throat and she swallowed heavily the first bite.

The silence between them went unbroken as she stared at Gaara intensely across the table. Silence, As always, very unnerving.

"Your eyes are dying." Gaara commented, and Kei shifted slightly, shutting them for a moment, as if to feel some sort of deathly plague scratch across her eyelids. "What have you been doing." He asked and she didn't answer. Her hands gripped her chopsticks a little tighter and tilted her head toward Naruto, as if addressing the question to him instead of her.

Naruto shifted.

Kei cleared her throat and raised her chopsticks to her mouth, lips closing over the ends of them as her dark eyes rose to meet Gaara. He placed his hands on the table, knuckles suddenly turning white at that gaze. She never answered his question, or acknowledged his comment on her eyes. "And you're not acting like yourself." He continued when she refused to provide him with an answer. Gaara didn't talk often, but when he did he expected his questions and acknowledgements to be answered.

"Eh… this is good." Naruto muttered, trying to break the tension between the two. Kei's eyes slid to Naruto again and she offered him a weak smile as the porcelain chop sticks slid from between red lips. "The food is… I mean." He added uncertainly and Kei let out that same breathy laugh.

Gaara tensed.

"They aren't red anymore." He added, completely ignoring Naruto and referring to her eyes once more and she let her gaze slip back to him, straitening herself as her robes fell down her shoulders again. The Kazekage drank in the sight of her skin, and glared at the curse seal. "It's a spell, to make them look harmless." She muttered in a voice that Naruto couldn't place. It didn't sound like the smooth watery voice that he had heard before, or the shy, timid voice that sounded like hinata's, or the dark, cold, impassive voice of sasuke.

It was purely kei. He bathed in the sound, shutting his eyes and soaking it up. It sounded real, she sounded real. His blue eyes opened again to watch her lips draw into a frown, her deep blue eyes slowly shifting into a soft pink. His eyebrows creased.

"Hnn." Gaara stared into her eyes and watched as they swirled into black again. "A spell? You mean a jutsu?"

"I am not a ninja, I cannot perform jutsu." She mumbled, the same, pure Kei sound. Naruto found himself drawn to that voice, enticed by it. A smirk tangled itself on the redhead's lips. He looked like he was going to laugh, and Kei raised her eyes threateningly to Gaara.

"Did someone else cast it on you?" Gaara asked, seeming amused by the way she struggled with herself. She didn't know what she was thinking. "Are you still controlled."

"I am a respected Geisha."

"So you've sold yourself." He answered curtly, his cruel voice making Naruto twist uncomfortable in his seat. The restaurant seemed to be holding their breath, and Kei slid her eyes to a man on her far left at the table next to theirs. He was staring, along with the others in the restaurant.

Her hands clenched slightly, but she knew he was just trying to get her to answer to him, silence. She kept silent again before thinking something up. "You already know the answer to that."

"So you have?"

"Geisha are not prostitutes."

"On the contrary, some-." Naruto started up, but was cut off.

"Naruto…" she growled softly and he made a noise, she sounded like sasuke again. " Stay out of it." That same noise fallowed the first and he shrunk away from her.

"Now that's cruel, Kei-sama." Gaara muttered and she stared at him, his own aqua depths showing what her own mirrored. Admiration. Interestingly enough, it was produced from their extreme hate for each other.

Naruto wasn't as stupid and naïve as people thought. He knew what that look was and looked even more immensely uncomfortable. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned on the table rather rudely and tilted her head slightly toward Gaara. "You're calling me cruel, Kazekage?" she asked, raising her slender eyebrow toward him and he sighed slightly, glancing at the terrified looking blonde before standing up. "I think it's time to retire for the night, Naruto, you may stay anywhere you like, as for Kei, I'm sure Temari has made arrangements for her."

"Good night, Naruto-kun." She mumbled in that timid voice that made most men's knees week before brushing her lips over his whiskered cheek. He didn't flush, he wasn't attracted to her, he could only think of Sasuke, and how uncomfortable the air between the two of them was. It was like he could cut the tension between them like butter it was so thick.

Naruto did as he was told, walking off through the city to find somewhere to stay that night. His first plan was to leave as soon as he dropped her off, but when she made it clear that she knew about Sasuke, maybe she knew where he was, but it didn't matter. He would get home as soon as he could.

Or as soon as he wanted to.

Kei and Gaara went their own way, They were bickering about something or another, possibly what had happened in the past, he didn't hear, nor did he care to hear. He was done listening to their constant quarrels.


	3. Chapter 03

This chapter has sexual ...ness in it. Be warned. It seems a little random, and out of place, but it will be explained soon enough.

Please read on

_edited _

* * *

Chapter Three 

Feverish lips pressed against one another. Gaara shoved her, rather roughly, against the shut door of his office and leaned into her, resting against her forehead with his and shutting his eyes. Slow pants fell from her parted lips as she stared at him, red eyes gleaming in the soft light of the Kazekage's office. Kei felt her hands clench around Gaara's arms as she fought the urge to glare at him.

"Why did you leave?" he whispered gently against her lips and she shut her eyes, turning her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him. Hands were everywhere at once, running down her sides and gripping her hips as he nipped at her neck. "

Kei," he murmured again, feeling the shiver run up her body, the goose bumps under his tongue as he gently ran it over her skin. "Where did you go?" His voice was tight and she clenched her teeth tightly. Her hands gripped him harder, the muscles in her arms tensed and she pushed herself into the door farther.

One of his hands slipped from her hip to her thigh, underneath her yukata, which use to be his. He pulled it up around her hips and opened his eyes, pulling back when he felt cold metal hit his fingertips.

She glanced at him, out of the corner of her eye and he shifted, lifting her legs around his waist, she leaned against the door as he continued to pull her yukata off, ignoring the cold bite of metal as he stared up at her. When the robes fell to the ground, he rested his hands on two of the metal bands on her body.

Three on her thighs. Each from the leaf

One around her chest. From the sand

One around her hips. From the mist

Two on each arm. From Rock

And one fastened against her side. From the sound

A slow smirk passed over his lips as he traced his fingertips over each symbol on the ninja bands. Kei tightened her legs around his waist and raised her arms over her head, stretching. He looked up at her, watching as her back arched up off the door, pressing her hips into his.

Gaara groaned slightly and slid his hands over her again, up to her arms and pinning her wrists to the door with one of his hands. His head dipped as he kissed at the showing ribs through her skin as she stretched, her pale skin stretching over the bones. She glanced down at him as he did so. He was being affectionate, it was more affection than one would expect from him.

"You're thinner." He commented and she let out a sigh. He stared up at her and felt her hands slip from within his grasp as she touched his cheek, and then pressed her fingers into his hair. It wasn't soft. No one who lived in Suna had soft hair, the winds and sand damaged the strands far too much. The course hair on Gaara's head fitted between her fingers and she kissed his forehead gently. Kei's lips brushed over his temple, then his cheek. She looked so completely affectionate.

Gaara broke eye contact with her as she lifted herself again, and pulled the band from around her chest and let it drop to the floor, she didn't stop him. He nuzzled into her bare chest and kissed at the skin showing on her neck before pulling each of the bands off of her. They clattered to the ground loudly; the only other sound in his office was her soft breaths.

"I've been eating normally." Kei muttered and Gaara chuckled, touching her stomach and watching the muscles flex under his touch.

"Obviously not, if you're losing weight."

"You don't believe me?"

"How do I know you're not lying again?"

"You'll just have to trust me." She mumbled and he shook his head, pressing his lips against hers again, feeling them part under his touch. Her teeth closed over his upper lip gently, nipping him.

"I can't do that." He whispered into her mouth and she laughed.

"Betrayal is lovely."

"Not when you're being betrayed."

"Gomen, Kazekage."

Gaara growled, low in his throat when she spoke to him like he was an authority figure over her. He bit down on Kei's lip and a low whine passed her lips, throat suddenly tight as she tasted the coppery taste of her own blood. He smiled slightly and ran his tongue over her bleeding lips.

"You missed me." She suddenly taunted, as if completely disregarding the stain on his lips. She kissed him teasingly.

" I was glad you left."

"You love me." She pressed, kissing his cheek gently, leaning into him as she kissed his ear.

"I hate you."

"Then why are you kissing me?"

"That's beside the point." He mumbled.

"You don't trust me?"

"You lost my trust." Gaara stared at her, and she stared at him before smiling slightly, running her fingertips over his neck and dipping her head to press her lips against the side of his neck, feeling the pulse quicken.

" I make you weak."

"You make me sick." He retorted and she whined again, nipping at his skin, feeling his arms tighten around her. Kei stopped her actions and simply rested her head on his shoulder, back hunched almost painfully. She drew in a steadying breath and laughed against his ear.

"You… hate me." She mumbled under her breath.

"Shut up." He snapped, pushing her against the door again and gripping her shoulders tightly. He was glaring at her, mouth drawn into a tight frown. This woman, he hated her.

"You hate me." Repeated and felt his grip tighten. Kei winced slightly and tilted her head to the side, craning her neck and brushing her lips over his knuckles. They were turning white.

"You make me weak." Gaara whispered almost silently, lowering his eyes for a moment, only to have them shift back to her face when she spoke again:

"You hate me." She muttered in a singsong voice, as if teasing him.

" I still trust you."

"You hate me." She continued, tone flat. Kei looked impassive again.

"Shut up." He said again, shoving her into the hard wood again until she made another sound, her head lulling forward in false defeat. He knew that she was simply twisting her words so that she could hear what he thought, even though she already knew. Nothing ever changed with him.

He was still cold, emotionless to others. His demon was attracted to her because of her greed and hate for things. Love of blood, which she was taught. When she was a child, corrupt, taught to love it.

Kei was a lie.

"Kazekage…" His grip tightened again, and his nails bit into her skin roughly, she winced again and suddenly rolled her hips against his, she could control him. Gaara grunted again and his head fell forward. "Kei." His voice was low, threatening almost, his hand clapping over her mouth. She nipped and licked at his palm and he laughed at her, though it was a cruel, hallow sounding laugh.

"You love me." She whispered demandingly against his hand and he let his both of his hands fall from her shoulder and mouth to her hips.

"I love you." He murmured in defeat.

-------0-------

The next morning, Kei woke to the sight of Gaara staring at her. She sighed slightly and turned her back to him, feeling his hands touch her neck and glide over her shoulder. Her skin was smooth and slightly chilled. Kei could hear Gaara's breathing, slow and shallow, as his hand gripped her upper arm tightly. He yanked her into a sitting position. She was still bare from the night before, her pale skin stretching over her muscles and bones elegantly.

She acted like dead weight, hanging limply in his hold as he shifted to sit on the bed, still holding her up. Her head was limp as well, falling almost against her shoulder and her hair pooling black against the creamy white sheets. Gaara suddenly gripped Kei's chin with his other hand and forced her to look at him. "Where did you go." He demanded, pulling her to level with him, both hands on her upper arms now.

Kei sat there like a rag doll, looking pretty. Her eyes were dark blue once more and she leaned forward, into him. Her skin came in contact with his Kazekage robes, and she suddenly wondered what time it was. Her eyes drifted around the room as she held herself to him, feeling him stroke her back as if he thought she needed comforting. She almost smirked at his stupidity until he raked his nails hard across her back.

"Look at me." He demanded, but she didn't comply. Gaara growled and shoved her back onto the bed and stood away from it again. She shifted on the bed, stretching her arms over her head and pulling her knees to her chest. Her feet flexed and all of her joints seemed to crack very softly at once. He didn't even hear her joints.

Kei infuriated him without even trying. She simply laid there smiling prettily up at his back, arms above her head and legs hinged at the knee. Her stomach sunk in far, she was too skinny.

"Do you really care?" She asked, letting a whimper pass with her voice. Inside she was laughing at him for acting that way. She didn't care for him…she didn't… Kei shut her eyes tightly. That was in the past.

"Yes," he answered shortly, looking at her and laying himself on top of her. She let him, parting her legs so he could rest between them, and putting her arms around him at the same time.

Her eyes stared up into his, and he bit down on the curse seal on her shoulder. She yelped and gripped him tightly, biting his shoulder in return, her whole body tense. Heat pulsed through her painfully, and her nerves felt like they were each being severed. He didn't understand that her seal was the only point on her body that hurt…so…bad.

"Really?" she ground out. He opened his mouth to answer her but she hit her hand over his mouth and shoved him away from her roughly, pushing him onto his back and sitting atop his stomach.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she glared down at him. Her eyes were piercing red suddenly; the jutsu on the coloring on them was fading. She ground her teeth together before gripping each of Gaara's wrists in her hands and pinning them by his head. He could move them if he wanted.

But he made no move.

"Because I would think a monster like you wasn't capable of feeling." She said, feeling power suddenly surge through his veins under her hands. He let out a low sound and sand crawled up her fingers, wrists, then arms suddenly. She laughed hollowly and let the grains travel over her skin; she knew this feeling too well. He looked furious. Gaara's jaw was clenched so tightly, she would think his teeth would break from the pressure.

They didn't.

He started to mutter something about being able to crush her in a second without even trying and she smiled gently at him, tilting her head to the side. Her hair cascaded over her left shoulder. "Do it." Kei egged him on, her fingers still attached to his wrists.

"Why." He ground out, his hands curling around hers, yanking them out from under her, causing her to lose her balance and fall against him, the sand was resting on her back, causing her to arch from the weight of it.

He pushed her beneath him. "Why do you make me so angry." No question was in his voice, he bit her curse seal again and she hissed, gripping his hair and yanking at his head. That same shattering pain flowed through her quickly. Her muscles clenched and she fought to keep herself from screaming in agony.

Kei's suddenly sensed something, and glanced at the door briefly. He hadn't felt it yet.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and stopped yanking at his hair. A few more seconds. "Gaara!" she moaned suddenly, pulling her hips completely off the bed and pressing herself against him. She was moaning and whining like a bitch in heat.

Temari walked in a few seconds later. Kei won again. Temari couldn't feel the hostility between them with the initial shock of walking in on a static Kazekage, who happened to be her brother. That way, she wouldn't question what Kei had done…

No harm toward the little songbird once more.

Gaara just looked shocked, staring at his sister now. Kei lay beneath him, looking just as shocked as he did, panting under him while staring at Temari. Gaara clenched his teeth and climbed off Kei again, prying her from his body and throwing clothes at her.

"Get dressed, you're disgusting." He snapped at her, Temari looked even more shocked at her brother's words.

* * *

Ending notes: She's infuriating, isn't she? 

I am aware that Gaara's Shukaku has been removed blah blah blah but ... yeah. you'll see.


End file.
